Inspiration
by Ceiphied Knight
Summary: Less than drabbles, more like brain vomit. Mostly L/G, Z/A, X/F scenarios. Can you guess which bit is about which character?


**INSPIRATION**

_They say you can find inspiration in the oddest places. Well, that often happens to me when I'm listening to music. There are so many songs I associate with Slayers that I practically have a movie projector playing in my head when I listen to them...and the scenes are always the same. This line for this character, this song for this situation..._

_So I've decided to write these scenes down! They're less than drabbles, really, but each one is very powerful and meaningful to me. I guess you could say this is a personal little project. Still, I wanted to share because I never know when someone else might enjoy some of my silliness._

_Please enjoy, and review if you feel like it! _

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Sometimes her red hair stops looking like fire and resembles starlight. When the lights dance upon each strand, he could swear she must have fallen straight from Heaven.

But like a shooting star blazing across the sky, he is always afraid he won't be able to keep her.

* * *

"Liberate yourself," she whispers into a gently pointed ear, and it twitches at her soft breath.

"I can't," he says, eyes turned downward.

At her hurt expression, he finally looks up at her and smiles.

"But you can."

* * *

Their light was like a beacon that attracted everyone, especially wayward souls and those who needed to get away from whatever haunted them. The four of them, five if you counted Filia (who had a light strong enough to burn the retinas of the sun itself), might as well have been waving banners over their heads that announced something like, "Demon Slayers."

But, really, they were more like soul slayers. Because, if Mazoku even had souls, they had certainly gotten to his.

* * *

It hurt. Gods, how it hurt. Like daggers to the very heart that had held on to a small glimmer of hope.

Had he ever really cared?

Did it even matter anymore?

Small arms wrapped around tense shoulders and said, "Tomorrow's another day."

* * *

Ruby eyes look up into blue ones and a small voice says, "Now that it's all over, what will you do?"

He smiles down at her and gives the only answer he could possibly give.

"The same thing I've always done."

Then he lifts her into his arms and begins walking.

* * *

Sometimes I think back to you crying in the snow.

You were so small, so innocent, so fragile. For all the power you retained later in life, at that moment you were powerless.

We were both given a second chance.

You're growing so fast; you're beginning to look the way I remember you.

But looks can be deceiving, and as long as I'm the only one who remembers the snow, you will be free.

* * *

I hate when you rip the pages from books in frustration. I hate when you blow up temples. I hate when I hear you cry his name, and there's nothing I can do or say.

I hate when it seems like you've given up.

But, despite all those things I hate...I love you.

That's why I wish you could see what I see.

Stop searching for what you already are.

You're beautiful.

* * *

Sometimes I follow her, but she has yet to catch me. I'll admit, there have been times I've been reckless just to see what would happen. I've allowed her brief glimpses of me in crowded town squares, but so far she still hasn't realized I'm there.

He does, though. That guy she's always traveling with. That guy must have hearing like a steel trap. What's funny, though, is that I don't think he's said anything to her about me.

I wonder why?

* * *

She never looked for much meaning in anything, because it was always better to take things at face value.

But even she had to admit she had been searching for something, even though she didn't know what it was yet.

A small person lost in a small world. But you have to follow life where it goes, even if you have to Dragon Slave a few things along the way!

She looks at the blonde swordsman sleeping next to her and a small smile lights her face.

She wasn't lost anymore. He didn't know it, but...her life came from him.

* * *

"Why do you keep coming back?"

"Why do you keep letting me come back?"

The woman slams her teacup down and frowns.

"Because I'm not perfect."

He opens violet eyes and smiles.

"No one ever said you were."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
